A typical multi-speed transmission uses a combination of torque transmitting devices, such as, for example, clutches, brakes, and/or dog clutches/synchronizers, to achieve a plurality of forward and reverse gear ratios. Individual torque transmitting devices are actuated by a hydraulic control system that converts electrical commands from a transmission controller to mechanical movement via a hydraulic fluid. The temperature of the hydraulic fluid impacts the effort required to shift or actuate the torque transmitting devices. For example, cold hydraulic fluid has a higher viscosity and therefore increased drag resistance. During a cold start, i.e. starting the operation of the transmission after the transmission has been sitting idle for some length of time, the hydraulic fluid has a lower temperature than a temperature of the hydraulic fluid during normal operating conditions. As the transmission continues to operate from the cold start, the temperature of the hydraulic fluid increases to a final operating temperature. Accordingly, it is desirable to reduce the length of time of the warm-up phase so as to improve shiftability and efficiency of the transmission from a cold start. Thus, there is a need in the art for a system for heating the hydraulic fluid of the transmission from a cold start in order to reduce the amount of time for the hydraulic fluid to reach a normal operating temperature.